Darkness Is Light
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:Kagome has a Secret that is revealed to the group. Inuyasha brought Kikyo into the group. Kagome's mother is an angel. Sesshomaru is looking for the one that plagues his dreams. And why are demons seeking Kagome?
1. Surprise, Surprise

Sakura: HELLO ALL! I'm sure you're happy to see me!  
  
Poo: I HELPED SAKU-CHAN COME UP WITH THIS IDEA! [Big smile]  
  
Junsui: [sigh] when will you finish at least ONE fic before you start another one?  
  
Poo: Poo wanted this out of Saku-Chan's head before any other idea's came to mind! [Puffs out Chest and puts hands on hips] I will do my best to serve Saku-Chan! [Salute]  
  
Harushi: o.o  
  
Sakura: Um...Ok! POO-CHAN YOU'RE SO NICE AND SWEET! [Hugs Poo]  
  
Junsui: [sigh] Well...On Wit Da Fic!  
  
Warning: LEMON! Cussing.... Lots' of it.... What else.... Uh.... That's about it o.o;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. I don't even like Inuyasha! I do though love my Nii-San Sesshomaru-Sama!  
  
Summary: Kagome has a Secret that is revealed to the group. Inuyasha brought Kikyo into the group. Kagome's mother is an angel. Sesshomaru is looking for the one that plagues his dreams. And why are demons seeking Kagome?  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
Kagome sat on sat on the ground leaning on the tree behind her. Her head phones on her head. Her eyes were closed giving the impression that she was asleep. But to her companions they knew that she was awake.  
  
Sango looked at her friend in worry. She had changed a lot in the past few days. She was quieter. She always had a blank expression. If she didn't have the blank expression then she had and angry one. When they traveled she always stayed at the back of the group. She didn't do anything when Inuyasha came back his hair all ruffled up. Everyone knowingly knew he was with Kikyo. She wouldn't even sit Inuyasha when he called her names. Sango sighed as she continued cooking dinner.  
  
Miroku caught her sigh and looked at her. And saw that her gaze was on Kagome. He also sighed knowing that she was worried for the young Miko. He as Sango was also worried. Their young friend hadn't even spoken unless there was a jewel shard near by. She hadn't even eaten in the past few days. She was becoming very pale. She had become very cold all of a sudden. She had given herself an emotionless mask.  
  
Shippo was more worried then any of them. After all Kagome is his mother. But he didn't worry as much because he knew why his surrogate mother was acting this way. He promised to keep it a secret though. He remembers how he found out.  
  
Flashback  
  
'I wanna go with mama. I don't wanna say here with Inuyasha' Shippo thought as he snuck into Kagome's huge yellow backpack.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'll be back tomorrow! I have to go home today to see my family!" Kagome yelled as him angrily.  
  
"Like hell you are! You have to stay here and find the Shikon no Kakera!" Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm going home and that's that!" Kagome told him as she jumped into the well. She floated for awhile seeing the blue magic surround her. Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Finally home" Kagome said climbing the ladder to the top of the well. Kagome walked out and into her house. "Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen honey!" Kagome's mom responded. "Could you come here sweetie? I need to speak with you." She added.  
  
"Coming mom! Just let me get my dirty cloths out of my bag so I can wash them!" Kagome responded as she proceeded to open her bag. When she opened it she gasped. "Shippo!" She yelled out at see her surrogate son in her bag.  
  
"Hi momma!" Shippo yelled out as he jumped up and on to Kagome's head.  
  
"Shippo what are you doing here?" She asked picking her son up off her head.  
  
"I don't want to stay with Inuyasha tonight. He's been actin weird. And he smells of dirt and death." Shippo said covering his nose to emphasize his point. "Can I stay with you tonight?" He begged her.  
  
"Of course. Come on my mom wants to talk to me" Kagome said as Shippo jumped back onto her head.  
  
"Oh how cute!" Kagome's mother said as she picked up Shippo from Kagome's head.  
  
"Momma who is this woman?" Shippo asked Kagome as he was being cuddled.  
  
"Momma?" Kagome's mother questioned looking at Kagome.  
  
"Mom, that's Shippo. Remember the little demon child I told you about that I adopted?" Kagome said pointing it out.  
  
"Oh yes I remember. Well welcome to the family Shippo. I'm Kagome's mother. And I guess I'll be your grandmother. Anyways, Kagome I need to speak with you of something very important." Kagome's mother said as she took a seat and Shippo jumped back into Kagome's lap as she took a seat.  
  
"Ok mom. Let it all out" Kagome said picking up an apple that was in a bowl by her.  
  
"Well...There's no real way for me to say this. I guess I'll just wing it." Her mother said sighing. "All right here goes. Kagomeyourademonangel" her mother said.  
  
Kagome had frozen with the apple in her mouth. "I'm a what?" Kagome said as the apple dropped into her lap in the hands of Shippo.  
  
"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Kagome I am an Angel" her mother said.  
  
"What?!" Kagome yelled out in surprise hurting Shippo's ears.  
  
"Momma could ya keep it down?" He said holding his ears.  
  
"Gomen Shippo-Chan" she said petting his head. "Now mom explain all of this to me now" Kagome told her mother looking at her straight in her eye's.  
  
"Kagome I am and Angel. And your father is a demon. A fox to be exact. One day while I was in heaven Kami-sama told me that I had a chance to go back to earth and live my life again. So I was reborn into myself. But I was still my angel self. And I was reborn into this family. And one day when I was 16 I was sweeping up the shrine when I felt something. And it was coming from the well house. And ran as fast as I could. When I went in there I was a young man on the ground leaning on the well badly injured." Yumi said as she smiled.  
  
"The man you meet was daddy wasn't it?" Kagome asked as her eye's sparkled with excitement and curiosity.  
  
"Yes it was. I then used my powers to heal him. I stayed in that well house the entire day watching over him. And when he woke up we just looked in each other's eyes. I knew then and there that I was in love. He told me was very grateful that I saved him. I found that he was the ruler of the northern lands." Yumi said as her smile got even bigger.  
  
"The Lord of the Northern lands?" Kagome said in shock as her eye's widened.  
  
"Kagome your father his the ruler of the northern lands. Wow you're something special." Shippo said as he cuddled his mother.  
  
"Yes. Kagome your father kept coming back until one day we told each other we loved each other. Kagome your are now 18. It is time that you become what you are." Yumi said her face getting serious. "Kami-Sama has told me that something very evil is coming to the past. And if you don't stop it then it will destroy the past and the present." Yumi said looking up.  
  
"How mom?" She asked her looking at her with determination in her eyes.  
  
"You must go see your father. I have already informed him that you will be going to him." Yumi said.  
  
"All right mother I will." Kagome said as she walked out to get a good night's sleep.  
  
End flashback  
  
Shippo sighed. It was hard to keep a secret. Especially if you wanted to yell it out at Inuyasha just to see his face. But nevertheless he promised his mother. He cuddled up to his mother and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Kagome's eye's and head snapped open as she looked to her left into the forest. Her eye's narrowed. And her face deadly. Sango and Miroku saw this and looked to the left. They gasped when they saw what emerged from the forest. Inuyasha with Kikyo!  
  
"What" Sango breathed.  
  
"The" Miroku said surprised.  
  
"Hell?" Kagome said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Kikyo is joining our group. No body better disagree. Or else" Inuyasha turning around ready to jump into a tree.  
  
"Or else what Inuyasha?" Came a deadly yet smooth voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned to see that the voice came from Kagome. "Or else something bad is going to happen" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Something bad is already going to happen" Kagome said under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha heard this and shot her a glare. Kagome only chuckled then went to sleep. The other's shrugged and went to sleep. But stayed close to Kagome. Even if they weren't Demons Sango and Miroku could still sense the death on her.  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Osuwari" Kagome said calmly as Inuyasha fell out of the tree with a big bam.  
  
Kikyo awoke to this and rushed over to Inuyasha's side glaring at Kagome. "Why did you do that?" She asked with venom coming from her voice.  
  
Kagome decided to ignore that question and proceeded to wake everyone up. "Everybody get up!" Kagome said as Sango and Miroku awoke.  
  
"Goodness usually it's Inuyasha rushing us to get up" Miroku said as he stood with Sango by his side.  
  
"Everyone I think you should all just follow me." Kagome said calmly as she turned to walk away. Sango and Miroku following. And a sleeping Shippo on Kagome's head.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell are you guy's going?" Inuyasha yelled by Kikyo. They ignored him and kept on walking. Inuyasha huffed and followed them Kikyo hot on his trail. After about an hour walking Inuyasha got tired of where they were going. "Oi! Wench where the hell are you taking us?" Inuyasha yelled out from the back of the group.  
  
Kagome stopped. Turned around and walked up to Inuyasha. Her bang's shadowing her eyes. Then proceeded to hit Inuyasha Smack Square in the face. Making Inuyasha tumble to the ground. "My name is not wench, bitch, whore, slut or any other rude name that you can come up with." Kagome told him with the voice that shut could Naraku up. "Now for your question. We, meaning my friends are going to see someone." Kagome said as she started walking again.  
  
They kept walking until they stopped in front of two big gates. "Uh...Kagome you do realize that we are at the castle of the lord of the Northern land." Sango said while inching closer to Kagome.  
  
"I know" Kagome said with a smile. And not with one of her cold smiles. But happy one. Sango and Miroku's heart's melted. "I'M HERE!" Kagome yelled out. Kagome waited for a minute and the next you knew Kagome was in a death hug a Kitsune male.  
  
"Kagome! It's so good to see you again!" The male said as he trapped Kagome in a death hug.  
  
"Good to see you to." Kagome said as he let her go. "Everyone I would like for you to meet my father. Mizami Lord of the Northern Lands." Kagome said introducing him. He was tall. Probably the same size as Sesshomaru. He has gold brown hair that was in a low ponytail that reached down to his ankles. He wore an outfit similar to Sesshomaru except his pants weren't so puffy. And his was forest green. And he had a long Kitsune tail that reached the ground.  
  
"Feh! You can't be Kagome's father! Kagome is a weak human. You are a demon! There is no way that she could be a demon" Inuyasha said with disgust. He then felt a jolt of pain and fell to the floor. Kikyo leaning down to see if he was all right.  
  
"You did this to him didn't you wench?" Kikyo death glared Kagome.  
  
Kagome giggled and shook her head. "Try looking behind ya." Kagome said as she pointed behind Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo turned and saw something that she wished she didn't. "Tell your mate not to mess with my daughter" Yumi said glaring down at Kikyo and Inuyasha. She wore a white angel robe with her angelic white wings came from her back.  
  
"That's your daughter?" Kikyo said surprised and looked over to a smirking Kagome. She then turned back to Yumi. She gulped and looked back down at Inuyasha that was staring at the ground.  
  
"Hi momma!" Kagome said as she ran to her mother to give her a hug. "Inuyasha you can go now. I guess you don't need me sense you have Kikyo. But I will tell you this. I am very sorry you could be manipulated so easily. Kikyo is just using you." Kagome said with a sigh as her and everyone else except for Kikyo and Inuyasha went through the gates and inside the castle.  
  
"What does she mean manipulate?" Inuyasha said a confused expression on his face as he looked at Kikyo.  
  
"That reincarnation of mine is lying to you. She is just mad because I have your love and she doesn't." Kikyo said with a smirk.  
  
'Could Kagome be right? And what does Kikyo mean when she say's Kagome doesn't have my love?' Inuyasha thought in his head as he got up with Kikyo and they started to walk off.  
  
With Kagome  
  
"So Kagome...What's going on?" Sango asked with a Miroku by her side nodding at her question.  
  
"I think I would be better to explain this" Yumi said before Kagome could answer.  
  
30 min later  
  
"NANI!" Sango and Miroku yelled after the story. They looked at Kagome their eyes wide with shock. They looked at her looking for the answer. The stiffened when Kagome gave a slight amused nod.  
  
"Oh my." Sango said before she fainted. Lucky Miroku caught her before she could hit the ground.  
  
"Oh goodness. We better get her inside" Yumi said with a worried expression as she sighed.  
  
"Yes let's" Kagome said as they headed inside.  
  
Inside Castle  
  
"So Kagome-Sama. This is not your true form?" Miroku questioned as he smoothed out Sango's hair.  
  
"No. I will getting my true form on the night of the full moon when all the stars shine in the sky." Kagome said with a straight face.  
  
"Ah. Um, Kagome-Sama I hope you don't mind me asking. But can you tell me why you were acting so weird? I mean you were acting as cold as Sesshomaru" Miroku said inquiring Kagome. "I mean you have been avoiding us." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"I think I can answer that" Yumi said to Miroku. "You see slowly my daughter's angelic powers are coming into her. And for the time she must avoid all contact and stay very quiet in order to concentrate." she explained to him with a warm smile.  
  
"Yes and now that you are here Kagome it is time that i give you your true form." Mizami said as he bowed an excused himself. As soon as he left a servant came in.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sakura. I will show you all to your rooms." Sakura said bowing. She had long raven black hair that went below her ankles and was in a low pony tail. She had smooth creamy white skin. A black tail could be seen wrapped around her waist. She wore a simple kimono. The Kimono was black and was lined with blue. And had a silver dragon flying across the entire kimono. "Please come this way." She said in a smooth voice.  
  
They all nodded and followed her. She first stopped in front of two very large doors. "Yumi-Sama this is the master's room." she said as Yumi walked up to the door. Sakura gave a bow before retreating. Next they stopped with two doors that were in front of each other. "One room is for you monk. The other is for the taijia. (I think that's how you spell it)" Sakura said as Miroku gave a nod. She then took Kagome to the end of the hall. "Kagome- Sama this is your room." she said bowing to her.  
  
"Sakura-San. Your not really a servant are you?" Kagome asked her with a look.  
  
Sakura smiled at this and looked Kagome. "Your very smart. You are right. I am not a servant. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sakura. Daughter of the Phoenix. I am an all powerful Sorceress. And I am your cousin." she said with a smile.  
  
"Cousin?!" Kagome said with shock. "But how? Your not Kitsune." she said in disbelief.  
  
"My mother was adopted into the family. My mother is okami youkai. And my father is a Phoenix. And my mother was also a very powerful Sorceress. I believe you all call them witch's were you come from." she said with a smile.  
  
"Wow. Wait how do you know were I come from?" Kagome said in shock.  
  
"Oh Gomen. I forgot to mention that I can travel through time. Ya know I could teach a lot of spells if you want." she said with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Kagome replied as she started to open the door. But stopped when she heard a noise. "Hey Sakura. How come I hear people downstairs?" she asked turning to her.  
  
"Oh I guess Mizami forgot to tell you about that. Well sense you have come back that means he has to formally tell all the other lords." she said but noticed that Kagome had stiffened. "Kagome-Chan what's wrong?" she asked looked at her with a worry expression.  
  
"When you say all the lords. Does that mean Sesshomaru?" she asked shaking a little.  
  
Sakura gave a nod. "Of course. I mean he is The Lord of the Western Lands. Ohh! I can't wait to see him again! I wanna pet his fluffy tail! And I wanna see Rin-Chan again!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"You know Rin?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Yup. I meet her when I was delivering a message to Sesshomaru. She's so sweet. Well Kagome get ready and I'll come and get you when the time comes." she said as she turned to leave. "Ja ne" she said as she started to walk off.  
  
"I guess I better get ready." Kagome said with a sigh as she walked into her room.

Saku-Chan: THERE YA GO! The FIRST CHAPTER!!!! I ALREADY HAVE THE SECOND ONE PLANNED AND I AM FOR SURE GOING TO FINISH THIS ONE.  
  
Poo: YEAH CAUSE POO WILL HELP SAKU-CHAN!!!  
  
Junsui: ......  
  
Harushi: Please be nice and always recycle.   
  
Junsui: [thwak] That's not right baka. It's Please be nice and REVIEW. 


	2. Temper, Temper

Sakura: Hello! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!  
  
Poo: Poo say's HI!  
  
Junsui: .....  
  
Harushi: Wow. Someone's hyper.  
  
Junsui: [sigh]  
  
Harushi: On wit Da fic.  
  
Discamliour: I still don't own Inuyasha. And who would want to own the worthless Hanyou. Oh and If this idea was already made I'm very sorry. The idea came to me in my head while I was at church. But just to make thing's clear I didn't not still this fic idea.  
  
Chapter: Temper, Temper  
  
Kagome had walked into her room and shocked at the size of it. It was HUGE! It was big enough to hold Sesshomaru in his true form. It was red and gold. Too Kagome it looked to be a Chinese setting. Which she was delighted because Chinese settings were her favorite. She looked at her bed with was a canopy and was queen size. She walked over to the bed and decided to test the softness of it. She set Shippo who jumped up and down on the bed.  
  
"Is it comfy?" She asked with a smile. Shippo gave a nod. Kagome sat down on the bed and immediately liked the way it felt. 'Mmm, it feels good to be in a real bed.' she thought with a smile. She then spotted a door to her left and decided to see what was in there.  
  
"I wonder what's in here." She said to herself as she opened the door to reveal a walk-in closet filled with beautiful Kimono's. "Wow there so pretty." she said in awe as she felt them between her fingers. "And there so silky." she said as she looked at them all. 'Well might as well look for one to see which one would be best to wear tonight." she said as she looked at each Kimono until there was one that caught her eye. Why this particular Kimono she did not know why. She picked it up and looked at it. "Ne, Shippo- Chan what about this one?" she asked as she put the Kimono against her and showed it to Shippo.  
  
"Wow Momma! That's really pretty!! You should wear that one!!!!" Shippo said excitedly. "Momma! I found the bath area. I'm gonna go in and take a bath." he said as he went into the room leaving the door open.  
  
"Hai Shippo-Chan. I'll be in there in a minute." she said still looking at the Kimono in her hands. It was white lined with gold. It had goldish white roses all over it and very heavenly like. The obi was also a beautiful gold color. 'I wonder why this particular Kimono.' she said to herself as she found gold slippers that went with them and put them all on the bed. She searched through her big yellow bag an found her shampoo and conditioner and a little rubber duck to give to Shippo to play with. She quickly disrobed and went into the warm water.  
  
Shippo swam to her and cuddled up to her. "Momma. Ya know now that your turning into a demon that means that you'll be with me forever." Shippo said looking up at her with a smile.  
  
"Hai, Shippo-Chan." She smiling at him then taking him and sitting him down her lap. "Now time to wash that hair of yours." she said as she gave Shippo the rubber ducky and started to work on his hair. 'I wonder what Sesshomaru will do when he sees me.' she thought as she picked up Shippo and got out of the bath. She set Shippo down on the bed and proceeded to change into her own Kimono while Shippo changed into his.  
  
"Momma, do you think that I could play with Rin when she gets here?" Shippo asked his mother as he walked up to her with a new attire on.  
  
"Maybe, if Sesshomaru let's you. But go ahead." She said as she turned around. "So how do I look?" She asked as she twirled a few times.  
  
"Wow momma you look just like a princess." Shippo said as he stared in awe at his surrogate mother.  
  
"I do?" She asked as she closed her eye's and walked over to the mirror. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eye's. She gasped at what she saw. 'Oh...My...Kami-Sama' she thought with surprise. "I do look just like a princess. Wait no I look like an Angel!" she said in surprise as she walked over to Shippo and picked him up. "Well Shippo-Chan it's time to face everyone." She said as she slipped on her slippers. She took one more big sigh and opened the door.  
  
[Sesshomaru And Mizami]  
  
"Sesshomaru thank you for coming and having this private meeting with me." Mizami said as he took a seat on his chair.  
  
"Yes. Now tell me what is it that you need to speak with me about that is so important." Sesshomaru said calmly his emotionless mask in place.  
  
"It is about my daughter." he said as he stood up and walked over to the window. "She is into the age of mating. And I would be honored if you would mate with her." he said a smile on his face.  
  
"I refuse." Sesshomaru said dully as he turned around to walk away.  
  
"Is it that you have found another that you want to mate with?" Mizami questioned his back still to him.  
  
"Yes I have. And there is nothing you could do that can change my mind about it." Sesshomaru said as he walked to the door.  
  
"So you found the woman that was plaguing your dreams." he said as Sesshomaru gave him a quick nod. "She is the human girl that travels with your half brother I presume" he indicated which stopped Sesshomaru in his tracts. "I see that I am right." he chuckled. "Well what if I told you that I knew a way for her to become your mate" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Then I'd say what is in it for you. What my dear friend would I have to give you back?" he asked with a cold glare.  
  
"All you have to do is propose to my daughter. Then I'm sure that the human girl would want to be your mate. I know for a fact that the human girl has feelings for you." he said with a smile.  
  
"Alright. I will go along with your little plan." Sesshomaru said calmly.  
  
The door just then opened and Sakura stepped in. "HI FLUFFY!!!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. "I despise that name." he whispered fully knowing she heard him.  
  
"Mizami-Kun!!!!! All the guest are here!!!! And everyone is ready" she said with a smile.  
  
"Already? Well come let us greet the guest." Mizami said as he walked to the door Sesshomaru and Sakura right behind him.  
  
"So...Mizami-Kun, when do you want me to perform the ritual?" Sakura asked him as she put her hand's behind her back.  
  
"After dinner." he said simply. "Sakura, where are all the guest?" he asked not turning his head.  
  
"They're in the dinning room." she said promptly. "And your human guests are waiting in the hallway for you." she added.  
  
"Why are they waiting in the hall?" he asked curiously.  
  
"They told me that do not think it was best to go in there without you. Thinking most of the demons in there probably do not like humans much. Which reminds me! Fluffy were is Rin-Chan?" she said happily.  
  
"I've told you before do not call me the per postures name. And why do you have human guest's?" he said coldly.  
  
"Your no fun. And we have human guest because there friend's of someone close." she pouted.  
  
"Rin is in my room." he said as he felt Mizami stop.  
  
"Well then go inside and get her." Mizami said as he turned toward the door in front of him.  
  
"You set it up so that we would stop in front of my room didn't you?" he asked glaring at him as he opened the door. "Rin." he said calmly as he saw Rin on the balcony looking out on the outskirts of the Northern Land.  
  
Rin had heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She turned her head and smiled brightly. "Sesshomaru-Sama!!" she yelled happily as she ran to him and hug his leg.  
  
"Hello Rin-Chan" Sakura said as she popped her head from behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!!!!!!!!!" Rin said happily as she ran to Sakura and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hello Rin." Mizami said with a smile from the hallway.  
  
"Mizami-Sama" Rin said happily as she ran up to him and gave him a respectful bow. She looked up at him and smiled. "Rin thinks it's good to see you again!" she said happily.  
  
"Rin." Came Sesshomaru's stern voice.  
  
Rin looked back with an apologic expression. "Rin means. I...Think...It's...Good...To...See...You...Again" she said as turned and looked at Sesshomaru. He gave a quirt nod. Rin squealed in happiness and gave Sesshomaru a hug.  
  
"Come we must see to my guest." Mizami said as he started to walk to the dinning area. They stopped in front of two familiar human faces.  
  
"Why are they here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.  
  
"They are the human guests. And be nice!" Sakura said scolding him. Sesshomaru just growled at her.  
  
"Mizami-Sama, I thank you again for letting us stay." Miroku said as he and Sango bowed.  
  
"Your very welcome. Now where is that daughter of mine." Mizami said under is breath as he looked around. "Come let us go inside and have a seat." he said as he opened the door to see many youkai sitting at the table talking. But the talking ceased when Mizami and everyone else stepped in.  
  
"Uh...Mizami-Sama I get the feeling that they're staring at us." Sango said as she unconsciously backed into Miroku.  
  
"What are those humans doing here!?" one female youkai yelled out as she stood up form her seat. "A monk, taijia, and a human child! They do not deserve to be here" she growled.  
  
"The monk and taijia are my guests." Mizami announced narrowing his eye's at them all daring them to say anything.  
  
"And the child is my ward." Sesshomaru said coldly as he felt Rin hide behind his leg clutching his pants.  
  
The room was quiet as they all took their seats. Mizami at the front of the table. Two seats on both sides of the table taken. Sango, Miroku, and Rin were seated on the right by Sakura and Sesshomaru. There were murmurs and stares. One male youkai stood up and looked at Mizami.  
  
"Why have you called us Mizami?" he asked him.  
  
"Because-" he was unable to answer for the doors opened.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see Kagome and Yumi at the door. Yumi looking very confident and Kagome looking very nervous. She held Shippo in her arms. Shippo hiding his face in his mothers chest. They gave a bow and walked over to Mizami.  
  
"Konbanwa, Tou-San" Kagome said as she kissed her father on the cheek and took her seat on the right.  
  
"Konbanwa, Koibito" Yumi said as she took her seat on the left.  
  
Needles to say the whole room was as quiet as the dead. Even poor Rin was quiet. Sesshomaru was speechless. His emotionless mask long gone. 'Kagome is his daughter?' he thought in his head.  
  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce my mate Yumi. And my daughter Kagome." Mizami said with a smile.  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BULLSHITING ME!!!!" the female demoness from earlier yelled. "All of a sudden you have a mate and an heir!?" she yelled. "How do we know that she isn't some whore that you have just mated with and she had a daughter already?!" she asked a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"Why I never!" Yumi said as she balled her fist. Her wings appearing as they ruffled out.  
  
"Yumi dear calm down." Mizami said as he tried to calm his mate. All of a sudden shivers went down everyone's spine. Mizami looked at his daughter to see a red cloud circling her. "Oh dear. Kagome calm down!" Mizami said but did little to Kagome's temper.  
  
"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MOTHER A WHORE!!!!!!!!!" Kagome roared as she walked slowly to the demoness and death glared her. "I challenge you. If I win then you shall never set foot in these lands. Nor will you ever ask for our assistance." Kagome said in a threatening voice.  
  
The demoness laughed at this. "I accept your challenge. And I shall win you and your whore of a mother shall become my slaves for eternity." the demoness said haughtily.  
  
"Fine. I will meet you outside in the arena." Kagome said as she was about to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura spoke up as she stepped up and was standing beside Kagome. "We must start bring out your true form before you begin to fight." Sakura said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes. Let's." Kagome said as they walked to the door. Everyone following them down the hall.  
  
[] [] [] [] []  
  
Sakura: Well there ya go! The second chapter.  
  
Poo: WOOO!!!!! That was fun!!!  
  
Junsui: Hai Poo-Chan. And you know what else is fun?  
  
Poo: What else is fun Jun-Chan?  
  
Junsui: Throwing a small little blue creature across the room if he doesn't get off my head.  
  
Harushi: Your so mean to Poo-Chan.  
  
Sakura: YEAH! Poo-Chan is just a baby!!!!  
  
Poo: HAI! You have to be gentle with me.  
  
Sakura: Well read and review!!!!


	3. Review Respnses

**Sakura**: Konichiwa!  
  
**Poo**: HI!  
  
**Junsui**: Today's we are not posting a chapter.  
  
**Sakura**: Hai! We are posting review responses!.  
  
**Harushi**: Today's responses are brought to you by OUR ASSES!  
  
**Sakura**: Harushi......I wonder about you at times..  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
These are all of chapter 1 review responses  
  
**Cresent Moon22000**: I have updated!  
  
**Leila Jenkens**: Arigatoo!  
  
**lily1121**: As you can see I did.  
  
**Sess girl**: Yup! I'ma keep goin!  
  
**sataness-ov-desire**: I updated  
  
**Opheila**: **[hiding behind Poo]** I updated! You don't have to yell!  
  
**Depressedheartbrokensoul**: You are hyper?  
  
**Megan Consoer**: Of course I'll write more chapters!  
  
**Jerry**: thanks! I know it's a cool story!  
  
**Lasako**: OOHHH!!! LASAKO-SAMA!!!!!!!! I WOULD NOT WANT YOU TO DIE!!!! [holds on to you]  
  
**YoukaiLover**: Glad ya liked it.  
  
**Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano**: Thanks....  
  
**Tessie-fanfic**: It is an interesting opening? I thought it sucked myself....  
  
**Desha**: I'm gonna  
  
**G**: i put it up  
  
**Seshura**: Gomen! I put it up!  
  
**the dark angel girls**: Wow someone is actually begging for me to hurry and put the next chapter up...oO;;  
  
**Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child**: I did...  
  
**Shadow 39**: there is more to come  
  
**Tigeriskitty**: Sesshy shall think a lot.  
  
**Savannah Griffin**: Sugoi!  
  
**Alright now time for chapter 2 review responses....**  
  
**sataness-ov-desire**: I'll update!!!  
  
**Sesstsmate**: It was freakin kewl wasn't it?  
  
**Zeddy222**: It was?  
  
**Shadow39**: Don't worry there will be more.  
  
**Shan**: I will.  
  
**The dark angel girls**: Thanks! I'll be sure to have the next chapter up soon!  
  
**Angel Pie 2000**: SUGOI!!!!! You sound just as hyper as I do....I'll be sure to read that story.  
  
**Megan Consoer**: Of course I'll write more chapters!  
  
**Yuki The angel Of snow 159**: I'm so happy I got you addicted! Actually Poo is my only muse...But I guess you could call Junsui and Harushi my muses also...They do give me ideas and help me out with my stories...Even if they're real people! They have there own screen names! **IYBJunsui Junsui Hao-Sama rulez tha world Harushi**....or something like that!  
  
**Northern Ruler**: OHH! Does that make you Kagome's dad?  
  
**Gothic-Hattie**: Sugoi! Seduceing is good! I'd rather seduce Kyou though!  
  
**Lasako**: LASAKO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry Kagome MIGHT kick her ass! Someting or someone might stop her ::hint hint::  
  
**Seshura**: I ended that way because I am evil! muhahahaha [cough] [hack] [dies] Junsui: **Don't worry we'll revive her. **  
  
**Sessh's Babygrl**: I will  
  
**bad-chick-2**: Maybe she'll kick her ass...maybe she wont.  
  
**Inulover626**: It's amazing? I think it's kinda sux....  
  
**writerlover101**: Cliffy's scare you?! evil smile  
  
**whyshoulditellyou**: I will...  
  
**ptbear**: You'll see my friend...you will see  
  
**cubanblood**: It's a kick ass story?  
  
**elemantra**: Arigatoo  
  
**The Fire Goddess**: From one goddess to another I promise you I will update!  
  
**Inu-Chan**: Not really sure myself what color her wings are going to be...  
  
**setsuna-3000**: I'm gonna keep on going!  
  
**Fire Kitsune Goddess**: Again from one goddess to another I will update  
  
**Gold-Eyed-Girl**: I will update.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
**Sakura**: Alright everyone! Next chapter should be up next week.  
  
**Poo**: Saku-Chan has been very busy.  
  
**Sakura**: Hai...It's been hectic.  
  
**Junsui**: Don't worry Saku-chan...come Saturday you'll be happy...And why is that Haru-Chan?  
  
**Harushi**: FREE COMIC BOOK DAY AT MONEY HAVEN!  
  
**Sakura**: HAI!!!! FREE MANGAS GALORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well anyways I'll be going now so remember...don't kill me....it would make me sad T-T see. bye bye!


	4. It's Magic

**Sakura**: KONICHIWA!!!!

**Poo**: Gomen for the late update ;;;

**Harushi**: We were kinda preoccupied.

**Junsui**: Do you even know what that word means?

**Harushi**: Uh no...

**Poo**: Jun-Chan your so mean! You need a hug! hug's Junsui's head

**Junsui**: Grr... Eye's turn red

**Sakura**: Aah!!! Poo-Chan why don't we start the story!

**Poo**: HAI!!! Still holding onto Junsui's head

**Junsui**: I hate blue fur-balls... Twitch

**Harushi**: On Wit Da Fic! oo

**We Own NOTHING!!!**

Chapter 3: **It's Magic**

Kagome sighed as she thought about what just happened. She let her anger take control of her...again. 'When am I ever going to learn how to control my anger?' she thought to herself as she sighed once again.

"Kagome are you going to be ok?" Sango asked her as she walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai I'm fine." she said as she looked ahead of her. Then a thought struck her. "Sesshomaru is here isn't he?" Kagome asked with a blush.

Miroku and Sango nodded. And looked at her peculiarly. Kagome sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time sense she had the argument with Akoi. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

"Kagome-Sama is something bothering you?" Miroku asked worried for her.

"Yeah. I just thought of something. Even if I do get my Youkai powers and turn Youkai I will not even know how to use them. I was blinded by what Akoi said about my mother I didn't even think straight. And I don't want to back down from the challenge because I would be embarrassing father." she said very worriedly.

"I can help. If I may." came a deep seductive voice that made them all jump. They turned to see Sesshomaru behind them with his emotionless mask on.

"Sesshomaru-Sama it's good to see you again." Kagome said with a smile and a calm exterior. While in her head she chanted, 'be calm stay calm. Don't be a chicken shit!'. "And what do you mean help?" she asked him.

"You can postpone the fight for 3 months. That should be enough time for you to learn to use your powers." he said then paused. "That is...if your up to it." he said in a mocking like tone.

Kagome's anger reached a notch. 'Who does that arrogant asshole think he is?!' she yelled in her mind. "Of course I'm up to it Sesshomaru-Sama. But why do you think it will only take me 3 months?" she asked.

"Just a feeling." he said as he bowed respectfully and walked away to say good-night to Rin.

"Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome called out before he could take the turn in the hallway. "Would you please tell Rin good-night for me? I mean if it isn't to much trouble." She said with a bit of a blush.

Sesshomaru just continued on his walk to Rin room after she finished.

Unbeknownst to them two very curious females were looking to the show. "Ooh!!!! This going to be interesting!" Sakura said with a smile as she looked at Yumi with a grin.

"OH we must help those two get together." Yumi said looking on.

"Do you two know when curiosity does for cats?" said a low voice behind the girl's.

They jump slightly and turned to see Mizami standing there giving them a humorous look.

"Yes...But were not cat's now are we?" Sakura said to him.

"You both shouldn't stick your noses in Kagome's business. You know how her temper will get." Mizami told them with a sigh.

"Alright we'll leave them alone for know." Yumi said with a smile at her mate. "But when then time comes we will be mischievous." Yumi said with a smile.

Yumi and Sakura walked off leaving a stunned Mizami. Mizami sighed with a smile. "Kagome is going to have her work cut out for her." Mizami said to himself as he walked to his chambers.

Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru-Sama...Rin is sleepy" Rin said as she tugged on Sesshomaru's leg.

Sesshomaru then picked up Rin and she was asleep in a matter of seconds. As Sesshomaru walked to Rin's room he thought about all the happenings that's gone on so far. 'Kagome is a demon, but she is also a angel. I will have to speak with Mizami about this tomorrow. For now I must take Rin to her room.' he thought.

In Kagome's Room

"I can't believe everything that's been happening to me so far!" Kagome said sighing as she fell on her bed.

"You mean you don't like anything that's happened?" Shippo asked her.

"Of course not Shippo! I'm just so frustrated on everything that's happened. Not only do I have to finish with the Shikon Shards but I also have to train to be the next ruler of these lands." she told him with a sigh. "It's all just a big mess. Not to mention the way I acted in front of Sesshomaru I probably disgust him more then when we were traveling with Inuyasha." she groaned.

"Don't worry momma. I'm sure Sesshomaru is gonna fall head-over-heels for you when he see's what you look like as a demon." Shippo told her. 'Yeah fat chance. Sesshomaru capable of love' he added in his head.

"Your right Shippo." Kagome said standing up. "I'll try my best to win Sesshomaru's heart! If not I'll still make a good daddy's girl!" she said as she and Shippo started laughing.

The rest of the night was spent with laughs, games, and a few explosions.

**Sakura**: GOMEN! FOR THE EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER

**Junsui**: Sakura-Chan has a giant writer's block.

**Harushi**: That's why she hasn't updated in so long.

**Sakura**: **Poo-Chan** your supposed to be my muse! Your suppose to help me with my stories!

**Poo**: Poo sorry! hug's Sakura's head

**Sakura**: OOH!! I could never be mad at you Poo-Chan! hug's small creature

**Junsui**: Ugh...

**Harushi**: Next chapter will be longer. Gomen.

**Poo**: Review!


	5. Music Is International?

**Sakura**: Hello my loyal fans!

**Junsui**: Gomen Nasai for the late updates.

**Harushi**: Saku-Chan has been really busy getting her other story ready for all of you to read.

**Poo**: Actually Saku-Chan has 3 other stories she's working on.

**Sakura**: Hai! One is a crossover between Inuyasha/Fushigi Yuugi/Rurouni Kenshin/and Yu Yu Hakusho. And so is the other crossover fic I'm working on. And the other one is my new Kingdom Hearts story for all of you game lovers.

**Poo**: Saku-Chan has really been busy.

**Sakura**: -- Hai...I've been busy at school and everything. I've been trying not to get in trouble seems my English teacher doesn't like me much.... .

**Poo**: Hai! Saku-Chan's English teacher is trying to get Saku-Chan suspended.

**Junsui**: OUR POOR SAKU-CHAN!!!!!!

**Harushi**: HAI!!! LET US CRY FOR HER!!!!!

**Sakura**: o.o I'm the one who should be crying.... Jun-Chan is moving away .

**Junsui**: I sowy...

**Sakura**: NO YOUR FUCKING NOT!

**Harushi**: On wit da fic!

**Poo**: We Do NOT own any of the songs we use in this story. We will be using songs in other chapters. So this is the only thingy magiger that we are saying about not owning the songs o.O

Chapter 4: Music is international?

It was a beautiful morning in the Northern Lands. The birds were chirping and the sun was high in the baby blue sky. It was so peaceful. That was until a certain little miko decided to listen to some rock before breakfast.

The lords and Ladies all surrounded Kagome's room wondering what kind of sound it was coming out of it. Some complained that it was too loud. Some were curious about the words to them sounds.

Akoi spotted Mizami and marched right up to him. "Mizami-Sama tell your so called daughter to turn that infernal racket off. Whatever it is has disrupted me and my mates sleep!" she yelled at him.

"I will ask that you not yell at my mate. We were also woken up by OUR daughters Music. Though I'm used to this every time she comes back home." Yumi told her glaring at Akoi.

They all however looked at the door again when they heard two familiar voices singing. Mizami went to the door and opened it. He along with the other lords and ladies turned their hearing slightly off. Miyabi raised an eyebrow at the sight before him.

There in the middle of the room were Sakura and Kagome with microphones in their hands. (A/N: Mizami knows what a microphone is because he spent some time in the future.) He listened to the music and discovered to be what humans in the future identified as rock music.

"What on earth?" Akoi asked as she looked in the room.

"Oh dear it seems Kagome is back to normal." Miroku said as he and Sango walked up to the Lord's and Ladies. Both bowing respectfully.

"You mean this is normal for Kagome?" Mizami asked them.

"Yes. Kagome would sing like this when we would stop for camp after getting a Shikon no Kakera. They would be peculiar songs that Kagome would be listening to and singing." Sango explained with a smile on her face.

They all looked at the two girls when they noticed that the song changed.

Sakura put the device up to her mouth and started to sing. _"Now I will tell you what I've done for you. 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me!"_ She sang.

Kagome put the mic up to her mouth and sang. _"I'm Going Under."_

"_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom. I'm dying again._" Sakura sang as Kagome took the next part.

"_I'm going under. Drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. I'm going under_" Kagome sang in an angelic voice.

Now it was time for Kagome to take the next verse. "_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies. So I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head. So I can't trust myself anymore. I'm dying again._"

Sakura prepared to sing. "_I'm going under. Drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through._" she sung.

This time both girls put the mic's upto them. "_So go on and scream. Scream at me I'm so far away. I won't be broken again. I've got to breathe I can't keep going under._" they both sang/shouted.

Kagome put the mic on the mic stand she had on standing in front of her and Sakura. "_I'm dying again..._"Kagome sang softly.

"_I'm going under. Drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through._" they both sang aloud.

The song ended and both girls turned to Shippo who was happily clapping at their performance. "Wow! That was great you two! You have really great singing voices!" he said then looked behind them. "But I don't think I was the only one watching." he said pointing to the door.

Both girls looked behind them at the door and immediately blushed a deep red. There stood all the lords and ladies of the castle looking at them in astonishment.

"Uh...Sakura-Chan I think we woke up everyone." Kagome told her.

"Oops. Gomen Nasai Minna-san. We did not mean it." Sakura said bowing in respect Kagome and Shippo bowing also.

"At least they didn't catch us singing Chop Suey..." Kagome grumbled.

"You were singing that song?!" Yumi yelled out as she walked up to the girls ready to give them a lecture.

"Crap she heard me." Kagome said.

"What have I said about listening to that song?" Yumi asked her.

"Not to listen to it because it talked about Angels deserving to die." Kagome told her.

"Damn right! Now what would Kami-Sama say if he knew you were singing that?" she asked.

"I don't know..." she started.

"That's right! I don't know either!" she said as she stomped out of the room.

"Did you understand any of that?" Sakura asked.

"No..." Kagome replied then spotted Sesshomaru staring at her. She blushed and looked down in shame. 'I must have looked ridiculous...' she thought disgusted in herself.

'She has a voice of an angel...' Sesshomaru thought but then realized what he was thinking and mentally shook it out of his head.

'Well duh! She's half angel remember?!' a voice said in his head.

'Oh god. You I thought I got rid of you 200 years ago. What in seven hells are you doing back in my head?' Sesshomaru asked the voice in his head.

'Make your move on her! Dammit for the sake of your manhood.' the voice replied.

'Do shut up. Your voice is jarring.' he said in disgust. 'And bedsides she's HUMAN.'

'Technically no she isn't, and you know it. She's half angel and half demon.' he told him.

'It doesn't not matter. Whether she's a human or a angel. She would still be a half-breed. And we both know that half-breeds never live as long as real youkai.' he told him.

'But what if there was a way to turn her whole youkai? Would you take that chance and make her whole youkai?' the voice asked as it left.

'Finally that annoying voice is gone.' he thought as he turned heel and left. So after that all the other lords and Ladies left. Sesshomaru went back to his room. He walked over to the balcony of his room and looked out. 'Would I take the chance?' he thought to himself.

::::::::Later that day in the Library:::::::::

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" Kagome's voice rang out as Mizami just told her the news about her and Sesshomaru.

"Well your at the age wer-" he started but was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE! HOW IN SEVEN HELLS COULD YOU DO THIS FATHER?!" she yelled as she turned and walked out of the room slamming the door shut. Leaving a very scared Kitsune youkai gripping his chair in fright.

"I told you that was gonna happen." Yumi said in a bored tone.

"Mizami don't you know anything about girls nowadays? I mean you spent time in the future. I spent a lot of my time in the future. Girls in the future usually pick who they want to mate and marry. Look at you two. You two met each other and are now mated." Sakura sighed.

"Yes but Kagome is in love with Sesshomaru. So shouldn't she be happy?" Mizami asked them.

"Well um...." Sakura tried to explain.

"She is happy. But she is unhappy because she knows that Sesshomaru-Sama doesn't love her and is only mating with her because of you and your peace. She wants to mate with him for love." Yumi explained to the two.

"Ohh" they both said exchanging looks.

They then heard giggling behind some books. Sakura got up and looked. She smiled rather big. "Well, well, well it seems we have a couple of spy's." she said as she picked up the two spy's. "Rin-Chan, Shippo-Chan you both were listening to that whole thing?" she asked.

"The whole time!" Shippo said happily.

"Yumi-Sama is wrong!" Rin said happily.

"Wrong? How so?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! He's in love with Kagome-Chan!!!" she said with a big smile.

Mizami, Yumi, and Sakura all actually fell when they heard that.

"Rin. Are you telling the truth?" Mizami asked.

"HAI! Rin has never lied about Sesshomaru-Sama! Rin has heard Sesshomaru-Sama say Kagome-Chan's name in his sleep!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you serious Rin-Chan?" Sakura asked her.

"Would Rin lie?" she asked.

"Wow this is serious. Should we tell Sesshomaru about Kagome's feelings?" Mizami asked.

"No let's wait. Let us let them figure their feelings out for themselves." Yumi said as she and Sakura grinned.

'This cannot be good.' Mizami thought as he sighed.

:::::::Somewhere unknown:::::

"What do you want to do about this?" asked a woman with black hair up in a short pony tail and red eye's as she looked in a white mirror.

"Let's wait. We'll see how this will all work out. To the looks of it I could use this to my advantage." Said a dark voice. "How is Kikyo doing?" he asked.

"Kikyo has the hanyou in her hands..." said a bored like voice of a little girl. "Naraku-Sama the Hanyou is starting to doubt the miko." she said.

"Kagura. Go to Kikyo, tell her if she doesn't get that hanyou to corporate. Then she doesn't get what she wants. And I get her life." Naraku told her.

"Yes, Naraku" she hissed as a gust of wind came and she disappeared.

"Soon my little miko. Soon I will have you." he chuckled.

::::::Back at the castle:::::::

"Isn't she ready yet?" Mizami asked as he walked up to the servant in front of Kagome's door.

"Gomen Nasai Mizami-Sama! But your daughter will not open the door. And she told us that if we attempted to come in than she would purify us." said a hawk demon.

"Oh Kami..." Mizami said as he sighed unlord like.

"Mizami" said a smooth and silky voice.

Mizami turned to see the reason for Kagome's anger. "Sesshomaru. It's good to see you. Sorry for the disturbance this morning." he tried to explain.

"Nonsense. Tell me why is it that you did not tell me that Kagome was your daughter?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Uh...well you see...." Mizami stuttered.

"FATHER!" Came Kagome's voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh...Yes Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome opened her door and looked at him angrily. "I'm going back home!" she said angrily.

"Going back home?" he questioned the saw that she was wearing her school uniform and had a big yellow bag. "Kagome Higurashi! You are not going home!" he told her.

Kagome shot him a glare which got Mizami to shut up then and there. "I AM GOING HOME!" she told him as she turned away from him. "I'll be gone fore 3 days."

"Well if your going then at least let someone escort you." Mizami told her.

"Nonsense. I am perfectly able to find my way and protect myself if anything happens." Kagome told him.

"I will escort her." Sesshomaru said emotionally.

'That voice sounded familiar...' Kagome thought as she turned around slowly to come face to face with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-Sama!" she said as she bowed blushing madly. "Forgive my rudeness I did not know you were there." she told him quietly.

"You will escort my daughter?" Mizami asked him.

"Yes. Come if we want to get to your home before sundown." He said as he turned swiftly and started walking down the hallway.

Kagome turned to Mizami in anger. "I'll be back." she said stomping down the hallway.

:::::::Outside::::::

"So...Um how are we gonna get there?" Kagome asked him from the palace gates.

"We fly." he said simply.

"Fly? Now how in th-" she said but was cut off when she was suddenly was being lifted into the sky. Kagome looked below her feet to see Sesshomaru's youki cloud. Upon looking at the cloud she saw how incredibly high she was. 'Wow this would be a pretty bad drop if I fell...' she thought in grim. 'Oh well...' she thought as she sat down on the cloud. "My home is at the well in Inuyasha's forest." she told him as she took out her C.D player. She listened to her music as she sat in silence with Sesshomaru. She got so bored she decided to sing...

"_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara watashi ni motarete naite ii kara. I get, I get, I get, get the feeling I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming tada kono mama. Come my way kono yami no hotori. Come close to me ima akari tomoshi. I'll be with you, I'll be with you tada soba ni iru kara. So come my way. kizuite anata wa kono sekai de tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito. I get, I get, I get, get the feeling I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming tada sono mama. Come my way mou hitomi tojite. Come close to me mou nemureba ii. I'll be with you, I'll be with you tada koko ni iru kara. So come my way. Calling out Can you hear me? yea. So come my way. I get, I get, I get, get the feeling. I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming tada kono mama. Come my way kono yami no hotori. Come close to me ima akari tomoshi. I'll be with you, I'll be with you tada soba ni iru kara. So come my way. Come my way. Come close to me. Come my way. Come close to me._" she sang softly to her music.

Sesshomaru silently listened to her voice. Inside he felt calm and peaceful. He then felt something slightly heavy on his leg. He looked down to see Kagome leaning against him. 'She fell asleep...' he thought.

'I'm Baaaaaaaaack!' said a happy voice in his head.

'Ugh...You again. What do you want?' he said to him.

'Oh nothing. Just seeing how it's going with Kagome.' he said to him.

'You know I'm going to give you a name. The annoying twit that is going to die in a few moments.' he snarled at him.

'Kill?' he laughed. 'Kami! Kill who?! I'm you remember! Just to let ya know. You don't have such an icy heart.' he told as he faded away.

'Finally he is gone.' Sesshomaru groaned. 'Look at me. Arguing with myself. I need a vacation...'

Sakura: I AM DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Junsui: With this chapter.

Harushi: o.O Hai! Now you can celebrate!

Sakura: Doing what?

Harushi: That we are back together!!!

Poo: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: WE ARE REUNITED!!!!! OH THE JOY!!!!

Junsui: Uh....Ok. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
